bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ritual Room
The pentagram room is the last room from Chapter 1 in Bendy and the Ink Machine. It is located at the the lower level of Joey Drew Studios after the basement. In Chapter 2, it is the starting location. Background The room contains a pentagram drawn on the floor with ink surrounded by five candles. There are also three coffins; two laying against the wall and the other on the floor. There are also three chairs; one from the left side and two others from the right. There is a shelf located from the left side of the room. A "The Dancing Demon" poster is printed on the wall, and from above the right side is a pipe. From the left side, there is a door which leads to the utility shaft 9 location, but it is blocked by three boards. The door entrance is blocked by at least three boards. Gameplay Walking towards the room allows the player to complete Chapter 1. As soon as opening the door after breaking down the boards, the room will cause the ground to shake. The last can of Bacon Soup from this chapter can be found in the lower part of the shelves located from the room's left side. Henry collapses into unconsciousness after suffering from several flashbacks caused from an unknown tremor after standing upon the pentagram long enough. From the beginning of Chapter 2, Henry regains consciousness and gets up. Then he retrieve his axe which is found leaning against the first coffin and continue his journey after chopping the boards down from the utility shaft 9's door. Trivia * The pentagram (as seen from the floor and later seen on walls from Chapter 2) is a five-pointed star which is formed by drawing a continuous line in five straight segments, often used as a mystic and magical symbol. It is commonly known to be a Satanic symbol. ** Pentagrams are actually quite common in this game, being everywhere as a point where a cutout Bendy will respawn if broken into pieces by the axe, and put in for a sacrifice, which Sammy puts in on the pole Henry is tied onto. ** A version of the pentagram has it copied 5 times with each one being rotated 72 degrees more from the previous one. This causes the oval and triangle to merge together, forming a sort of tear-drop shape. ** The pentagram used to be the respawning point in versions before Chapter 3. This has now been replaced with the statue of Bendy as a newer respawning point. * From the prototype, Henry does not suffer flashbacks upon approaching the pentagram, and instead sending directly to the ending credits screen. After the ending credits scene is over, a brief cutscene plays. The floor is obviously covered by some amount of ink, and [["Bendy"|"Bendy"]] slowly comes out from the darkness between two chairs after several seconds before the screen fades to black. ** The can of Bacon Soup was not located in previous updates before Chapter 3. * From the prototype, the pentagram room is slightly different, with both missing shelves and its entrance door. The door leading to the utility shaft 9 from the left side of the room is also lacking boards. * Near from the entrance to the pentagram room in Chapter 1's prototype version, if Henry stands idle after chopping down the first boards, he can notice an ink puddle moving slowly towards to the pentagram room's entrance. It was gone upon entering the said room. ** As in both remastered edition's releases, the moving ink is removed, however. ** It was thought to be made by "Bendy" in his beta model, as he was able to leave ink trails behind. When hacking the prototype, however, there is no sign of "Bendy". * In Chapter 2, one of the boards from utility shaft 9's entrance appears to lean against the wall. It is unknown why. * The pentagram room is the first location to be accessible in two differents chapters. Map Chapter 1 = |-|Chapter 2 = Audio Category:Locations